With the advancements in computing technology and the prevalence of computing devices, the usage of computers for daily activities, including gaming activities, has become commonplace. For example, users of computing devices can play interactive, distributed computing games with other users, wherein the users can be located in vastly different locations. As such, the computing devices used by each of the users can be served by different servers and/or data centers. Further, the different servers and/or data centers might not be in direct communication, instead, there might be a number of other servers and/or data centers linking the servers and/or data centers that are supporting the distributed computing game.
The popularization of computing devices has led to the development of resource management systems. For example, some resource management systems measure local workloads and/or focus on modeling a workload on server instances. Such resource management systems allocate the computing and network resources for game program requirements based on load balancing. In another example, resource management systems may force a same server instance to handle players that have an interaction relationship, which can cause player data to be transferred to the same server instance when such interaction relationship is present. However, as discussed above, computing games are distributed and, therefore, a single server instance does not take into consideration the distributed nature of computing games, and, therefore, does not adequately manage the game resources, which can negatively impact the gaming experience.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional approaches to game resource management are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional approaches and techniques, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and techniques, and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.